Getting Into You
by Soli-chan
Summary: I'm really not good with summaries, but here goes... This is just a fluffy little one-shot about what happens to Miroku and Sango after Naraku dies. M/S, as if you didn't know.


Disclaimer: Now, if I were really Rumiko Takahashi, would I be writing a fan fiction? Of my own work? Probably not. And no, I don't own the song. That is the business of Relient K. 

Key:

"blah blah blah…"=Dialogue

'blah blah blah…'=Thoughts

**blah blah blah…**=Song lyrics

Getting Into You

One-Shot

That was it. The battle was finally over. Naraku died, Kagura was free from his control, Miroku was sure to live longer than expected, Kohaku, Kikyou, and the rest of Sango's village were avenged. 

Kagome and Inuyasha had finally confessed their love for one another. It had certainly taken them long enough. They would be living in the Sengoku Jidai, Shippou would stay with them. Inuyasha had yet to wish on the Shikon no Tama, though it seemed that everyone but himself knew he would be wishing to become a full human in the end. 

Everything was set right. 

Well, almost everything.

There was still Miroku and Sango. She was leaving that day, to return to her home and rebuild the village. Start a new life. The rest of the group was disappointed to be seeing her go, they were almost sure she'd stay to be with Miroku. After all, they had made that agreement. And yet, she was leaving. Sango didn't even know why she was leaving without Miroku. She loved him with all her heart and soul, and did make that agreement, but why was she leaving him? 

Why was Miroku letting her leave? He loved her, he was sure of it. Why let her go?

Of course.

Why hadn't he seen it before? She was leaving on an account of his idiocy. That day when they'd made that pact, he never answered her question. 'So then, you… won't cheat on me anymore, right?' Those words stung more than the poison of the Saimyoushou. Surely he wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her too much. But at that point in time, he was far too scared to admit that. She would have become too dependent on him, and had he died… Miroku couldn't even bear to think of what could've happened. She might've grieved and then forgotten him altogether. She might've found someone else. Someone who wasn't a pervert. Someone better than him.

Miroku mentally slapped himself. 

When he decided to become a monk, he was asked if he knew what he was getting himself into. He knew, and he accepted it, though he didn't exactly follow the guidelines given him.

**When I made up my mind,

And my heart along with that.

To live not for myself,

But yet for God,

Somebody said,

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"**

When Miroku prioritized his life, the first thing on his list being to rid himself of the Kazaana, he told himself not to stray from it. When he became unsure of success, he prayed.

**When I finally ironed out

All of my priorities,

And asked God to remove the doubt,

That makes me so unsure of these.

Things I asked myself,

I ask myself,

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"**

And then he met Sango. Without knowing it, she got under his skin and saw right to the very core of his being. She knew all of his secrets without him telling her anything at all. He only found it fair that he try to find out about her. And at that time, he realized that he'd love her all his life.

**I'm getting into you,

Because you've got to me.

In a way words can't describe.

I'm getting into you,

Because I've got to be,

You're essential to survive.

I'm gonna love you with my life.**

He remembered the times when he lived with Mushin. Mushin was like a father to him, and Mushin looked at Miroku as if he were his own son.

**When he looked at me and said,

"I kind of view you as a son."

For one second our eyes met,

And I met that with a question,

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"**

Miroku ran to Sango, relieved to find that she hadn't even finished packing.

"Sango, I have to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about, Houshi-sama? I'm going back home."

"I need to talk to you about our conversation at the Oni village."

"What of it?"

"Are you still willing to be with me? Because I… I'm not sure if I can live without you."

**I'm getting into you,

Because you've got to me.

In a way words can't describe.

I'm getting into you,

Because I've got to be,

You're essential to survive.

I'm gonna love you with my life.**

"That depends. Answer my question, Houshi-sama."

Miroku took a deep breath.

"Sango, I know you question my morals. I know you aren't sure to put all your trust in me, but I have to tell you. If I was with you, I wouldn't stray. I know I've lied far too much to redeem myself. I know that I'll won't be close to even having the honor of worshipping you. I realize that I'll never be close to the man you truly deserve, but I love you more than anyone ever could."

"Houshi-sama, I…"

"I love you Sango. I know you don't love me after all I've done, but I just had to let you know that."

"Hou- Miroku, I don't care about what happened in the past anymore. As long as you stay true to me, I'll be fine. I won't dwell on the past if you promise me that you won't lie to me anymore. After all, I… I love you too."

Miroku pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Sango, I swear, I'll never stray. I love you too much to ever do something as stupid as that. I've nearly let you slip through my fingers just now, and I won't make that mistake now that I know what it's like without you in my life. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do know what I'm getting myself into, Miroku. And I'm sure you know what you're getting yourself into as well."

**I've been a liar,

And I'll never amount to

The kind of person

You deserve to worship you.

You say you will not dwell on what I did,

But rather what I do.

And you say,

"I love you, and that's what you

Are getting yourself into."

I'm getting into you,

Because you've got to me.

In a way words can't describe.

I'm getting into you,

Because I've got to be,

You're essential to survive.

I'm gonna love you with my life.**

"Are you completely sure?" Miroku asked her, pulling away slightly to look at Sango.

"Why? Should I have any doubts in what I'm going to put myself through?" Sango raised an eyebrow in question.

Miroku smirked. "Maybe…" he said.

"Then do tell me what exactly it is I'm getting myself into."

Miroku looked as though he'd planned this, as his lecherous grin was slowly making it's way across his face.

"Gladly," he said as he took her chin in his un-cursed right hand and brought her face up to his to make their lips meet in their first kiss.

When they pulled away, Sango eyed him, a small smile appearing at the corners of her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and said, "I said 'tell me,' not show me."

"Well, I figured that if I told you, you'd think I was lying, so showing you seemed like the better choice. Did I convince you?"

"A little…"

"Want me to try again?" Miroku asked, that perverted grin showing up yet again.

"I don't know… Maybe--" Sango never got to finish as Miroku found it more convenient to not take 'no' for an answer.

"Hentai."

"If I recall correctly, you like me better that way."

"Sadly, yes," Sango noted with a wry grin. "But that's only because you wouldn't be my Miroku if you weren't a pervert."

"Doesn't matter. I'll love you anyway."

"And I'll love you."

**I'm getting into you,

Because you've got to me.

In a way words can't describe.

I'm getting into you,

Because I've got to be,

You're essential to survive.

I'm gonna love you with my life.

You said,

"I love you, and that's what you

Are getting yourself into."**

:~:~:~:Owari:~:~:~:

Author's notes:

Just a fluffy little one-shot I simply HAD to write. I couldn't help myself! I know I have another fic to write, but this was just sitting in the back of my mind and I couldn't help but write it! Hope you all liked it! Now you all must review.

Come on!

You know you want to!

Just press the poor little button there!

Give it some company for a few minutes!

It won't kill you!

Just one little click!

Please?! 

It's not that hard! 

Just tell me what you thought about my little one-shot!

Well, I have to be going. 

You're really lucky, you know.

Ja ne!


End file.
